Suporte
by Hyuuga Mitha
Summary: Quando a vida não parecia mais satisfazê-la e sim sufocá-la com a monotonia do seu sofrido cotidiano, uma pessoa poderia fazê-la esquecer-se de tudo. UA HitsuHina One-shot


**Suporte**

**Descrição: **Quando a vida não parecia mais satisfazê-la e sim sufocá-la com a monotonia do seu sofrido cotidiano, uma pessoa poderia fazê-la esquecer-se de tudo.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach não me pertence, mas o Hitsugaya está quase lá.

**Fic de presente para a Niika, espero que goste viu! :)**

**Recomendo que escutem a música "seifuku ga jama wo suru" do grupo "AKB48, que pode ser encontrado facilmente no meu profile.**

**

* * *

**

**nande shibuya wa yoru ni naru no ga konna ni hayai no?  
**_Por que a noite sempre passa mais rapido em Shibuya?__**  
**_**chotto atta dake  
**_Sempre acabamos nos atrasando no caminho_**  
futari futsuu ni gakkou gaeri atto iu mae ni  
**_de volta da escola_**  
mongen chikaku no GE-SEN  
**_Nós estamos no "game center",estou perto de explodir  
_**datte koi no hajime wa**_  
porem tudo pode acontecer  
_**iro iro aru kara  
**_quando o nosso amor começa_

O sol já estava se escondendo quando um grupo de colegiais risonhas saiu da escola e rumaram para uma rua bem agitada. Não era exatamente seguro andar por ali, porém elas não ligavam. Muitos que as vissem condenariam-nas e as ameaçariam dizendo ligar para suas famílias, mas como elas desejavam que aquilo acontecesse e seus pais se preocupassem com elas. O Japão era uma potência, todos diziam. Apenas se esqueciam que enquanto o país crescia, as famílias se esqueciam de acompanhá-lo.

Havia uma casa colorida, cheia de luzes, chamando a atenção de quem passasse. O grupo se dirigiu para a mesma, retirando as moedas dos bolsos e carteiras, invadindo as máquinas de jogo disponíveis do local. Não haviam muitas pessoas, portanto não era tão barulhento assim, se tornava quando as mesmas chegavam. Riam, aprontavam, contavam segredos. Ali podiam tudo, os últimos momentos de felicidade e amizade antes que rumassem para suas casas vazias, ou com pais brigando. Era sempre assim.

Naquele dia porém, havia um grupo de garotos também no local, todos concentrados porém em uma mesma máquina. Revezavam o jogo e torciam contra o que se arriscava na aventura. Eram apenas cinco garotos, mas que causavam medo. Não possuíam os comuns cabelos negros ou castanhos arrumados e os uniformes organizados. Seus cabelos eram coloridos e alguns dobravam as mangas ou não usavam as gravatas e casacos do uniforme.

Uma das garotas do grupo, preguejou ao perder novamente. Seus cabelos estavam amarrados em um coque e somente sua franja permanecia solta, moldando seu infantil rosto. Apesar daquilo, era uma colegial, no penúltimo ano do mesmo aliás. O uniforme estava completo, assim como o de suas amigas. Não eram delinquentes ou algo do tipo, apenas tentavam se divertir em meio ao estresse dos estudos. Aproximou-se lentamente da máquina em que os garotos estavam, enfiando sua carinha aonde pôde, todos eram tão altos! Seus olhos brilharam, porém, ao ver o garoto que jogava furiosamente.

Ele possuía os cabelos brancos e arrepiados, não usava o casaco da escola vizinha da dela e a gravata estava afrouxada. O aparelho de jogo fez um barulho e todos murmuraram um sonoro 'oooh!', ao vê-lo avançar de fase. Ele se voltou para os colegas, sorrindo confiante e deixou que um ruivo tentasse a sorte, mesmo sabendo que não conseguiria. Era o mais baixo de todos, o que o irritava, porém percebeu alguém se movendo atrás dos colegas e não trajava o mesmo uniforme que eles. Era uma _garota._ E não qualquer garota. Era _aquela_ garota.

**anata wa "kaerou yo" tte  
**_Você tenta ser um bom garoto  
_**ii hito butte iu kedo  
**_e diz "vamos para casa"  
_**honne wa chigau deshou?  
**_isso está errado, não é?  
_**nee dou suru no?  
**_O que devemos fazer?_

"Hinamori?" - Ele se afastou dos amigos, reconhecendo-a. Seu coração acelerou. Ela estava bela como sempre, mas parecia tão cansada!

"Shiro-chan! Sabia que você estaria aí." - Hinamori respondeu, abrindo um de seus melhores sorrisos.

Ele fechou a cara na hora e cruzou os braços.

"Já te disse para não me chamar assim!" - Ela se encolheu, pedindo desculpas baixinho. - "O que faz aqui?"

"Eu e minhas amigas estamos nos divertindo um pouco."

Hitsugaya arqueou uma sobrancelha. Todas falavam alto, entretidas nos jogos. Somente uma, baixinha de olhos azuis os observava. Não, ele sabia que ela observava apenas um que lhe chamava a atenção, conhecia-a. E uma outra, afastada, na porta do recinto, fumando e olhando para o céu tediosamente, como se esperasse que algo caísse de lá. Do lado de fora, pessoas cada vez mais estranhas passando por ali. Ele não gostava de ver sua amiga ali. Nem um pouco.

"Mas logo aqui? Essas ruas são perigosas, sabia?"

Hinamori cruzou os braços, virando a cara.

"Nós sabemos nos cuidar! E vocês então?"

"Nós somos garotos, sabemos nos defender se acontecer alguma coisa."

Hinamori fez uma careta, odiava os comentários machistas do Toushirou. Ela sabia que era uma área perigosa, porém, se ela e suas amigas fossem para algum outro lugar, demorariam mais ainda para chegar em casa, o que seria mais cansativo ainda. O jeito era se divertir ali, se tomassem cuidado saberiam como passar por todos sem problema nenhum.

"Hitsugaya-kun, nós sabemos nos cuidar, não se preocupe."

Ele bufou, pouco se convencendo. Observou o relógio, já havia escurecido. As famílias estariam fazendo suas refeições, eles, como não possuíam tal coisa, estavam em um canto, jogando, matando o tédio. Não adiantaria ameaçar Hinamori em relação aos pais. Ao contrário dele ela possuía uma família, porém os mesmos trabalhavam durante a noite e parte do dia. Não tinham tempo para mais nada além de trabalhar e dormir.

"Quando vocês forem embora, eu acompanho vocês."

Momo piscou, suas bochechas ficaram coradas e ela sorriu, virando-se para falar com uma amiga que a chamava. Hitsugaya engoliu em seco ao vê-la virar, a pequena saia de pregas levatando levemente... Ele balançou a cabeça. Não era muito certo ficar pensando coisas assim da Hinamori, ainda mais com a mesma bem na sua frente.

**seifuku ga jama wo suru  
**_Esse uniforme é que me atrapalha  
_**motto jiyuu ni aisaretai no  
**_Eu quero ser amada por completo  
_**dokoka e tsurete itte  
**_Me leve pra algum lugar  
_**shiranai sekai no mukou  
**_Para um mundo que eu não conheça_

Hinamori, ao virar-se, não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto. Suas bochechas queimavam, ela se sentia quente. Sempre que o via, seu coração disparava. Não era estranho o sentimento que a dominava. Correu até a amiga aos pulos, atraindo olhares masculinos para sua pequena saia que pulava junto. Ela nem sequer se lembrava que estava em um território em que todo o cuidado era pouco, assim como os poucos homens presentes, perigosos, cheios de malícia.

"Quem era aquele garoto que você estava conversando?" - A garota que fumava riu, soprando a fumaça toda na cara da menina. Momo tossiu, mas ainda sim não deixou de sorrir.

"É meu amigo de infância!"

"Amigo de infância, sei." - A colegial falou, em tom malicioso. - "É seu namorado, não é?"

Hinamori corou mais ainda e colocou as mãos sob as bochechas, perdendo seus olhos em algum ponto que não sabia dizer qual. Atrapalhou-se com as palavras, a colega riu. Não sabia se deveria considerar-se namorada do amigo se nunca havia tido um pedido formal... Mas não negava que nunca havia acontecido algo. Hitsugaya era sim mais que um amigo, a protegia, a ajudava a esquecer as brigas de seus pais... Porém, muitas vezes ficavam sem se falar por semanas, perdiam o contato. Era tão confuso.

"Okay, me desculpe por perguntar, Momo-chan."

A menina apenas sorriu, cogitando voltar para dentro do fliperama quando um homem de barba e óculos passou os braços sob seu ombro, sorrindo depravadamente. Momo e sua colega engoliram em seco, preocupadas.

"O que vocês duas estão fazendo aqui? Querem companhia?"

**seifuku ga jama wo suru  
**_Esse uniforme é que me atrapalha  
_**motto jiyuu ni aishitai no  
**_Eu quero amar completamente_

"Desculpe, mas não." - A colega falou, tentando tirar os braços do homem de Hinamori. Esta, apenas transpirava em puro nervosismo.

"Não digam isso, venham brincar com o titio! Garanto que vocês vão gostar."

Pensamentos nada agradáveis habitavam a cabeça de Hinamori, que estava imóvel. Ela odiava esse tipo de homem, que se sentia tentado ao vizualizar qualquer estudante colegial, sem nenhum tipo de sentimento, apenas sentindo desejo. _Desejo_. Aquela palavra era tão suja! Corrompia as pessoas, feria sentimentos, deixava até mesmo os desinteressados fora do controle habitual e, aquele homem, já havia escapado de seu controle há muito tempo, sem chance para volta.

**sou iu me de minaide  
**_Não me olhe desse jeito  
_**takaga joshikou sei yo  
**_É assim que funciona para as colegiais  
_**dareka (dareka)  
**_Se todos (todos)  
_**mite te mo  
**_me olham  
_**kankei nai wa yo  
**_Eu não ligo  
_**kisu shinasai  
**_Me beije_

"Ela está acompanhada."

O homem, arregalou seus olhos e saiu dali, correndo. Hinamori virou-se surpresa para a saída e vizualizou suas amigas com suas bolsas em mãos e quatro garotos amedrontadores ao fundo, além de Hitsugaya na frente de todos com um olhar capaz de congelar qualquer um, menos ela. Ela se sentia aquecida diante daqueles olhos verdes, não importasse como estivessem. Calmos, nervosos, frios... Era um mar de sensações e ela se sentia deliciada em mergulhar nele toda vez que os fitava. Um prazer único. _Desejoso_, sim, aquela maldita palavra era perfeita para descrever seus sentimentos em relação ao garoto.

"Vamos para casa." - Uma garota baixinha, com curtos cabelos negros e olhos azuis falou, entregando à Momo a bolsa escolar da mesma. Ela agradeceu e todos rumaram para uma mesma diração, andando juntos.

Ela não queria admitir, porém se sentia muito mais segura com Hitsugaya e seus colegas andando junto à elas. Logo, uma se separou, mais outra, cada uma ia virando e seguindo seu caminho lentamente, não queriam voltar para casa. Estavam realmente andando devagar e ninguém contestava. Hinamori sorria discretamente ao ver Rukia conversando - ou discutindo, talvez - com um garoto alto de cabelos laranjas. Ele não era nada simpático, seu olhar era ameaçador, porém se amansava imensamente diante da baixinha de olhos azuis.

**toori sugiteku  
**_As pessoas passando  
_**hito wa nani ka wo iitage dakedo  
**_querendo dizer algo  
_**donna shisen mo  
**_mas não olhe  
_**ai no honnou tomerarenai  
**_Eu vou parar os meus instintos amorosos_

Momo olhou para o amigo ao seu lado, com uma das mãos nos bolsos e a outra carregando a bolsa escolar sob um dos ombros. Ele não parecia nada amigável, com certeza estava irritado pelo acontecido de minutos atrás. Ela sabia que se tocasse naquele assunto levaria um sermão, algo como "eu te avisei que isso poderia acontecer" ou coisas relacionadas. Fazia tanto tempo que não o via, como queria aproveitar o momento! Os anos passavam e ele crescia cada vez mais belo, sério e sedutor. Ela sabia que várias garotas suspiravam quando ele passava, ela mesma não era exceção. A única diferença é que ela provocava sobre ele o mesmo efeito.

**kata wo idaite mo  
**_Você,coloque o seu braço envolta de mim  
_**koshi ni te wo mawashite mo  
**_E envolva minha cintura_

"Ne, Shiro-chan..." - Ele pigarreou, nervoso. Momo girou os olhos. - "Hitsugaya-kun." - Corrigiu. - "Como vão as coisas, no geral?"

"Como sempre." - Ele respondeu sem hesitar, respirando fundo. - "As preparações para o vestibular são chatas, os vizinhos gritam demais..."

"Você está vivendo bem?" - Momo perguntou, mordendo os lábios. Ela sempre perguntava aquilo.

"Estou sim Hinamori, estou." - E ele sempre respondia da mesma maneira.

Logo Hinamori reparou na esquina em que se encontrava. Hitsugaya a olhou e virou, seguindo seu caminho. Mais dois quarteirões, seria a vez dela, mas ela seguiria sozinha. Todos viravam na direção contrária da do Toushirou, necessitavam pegar o trem ou não chegariam em casa tão cedo. Ela se despediu de todos e observou-os, ambos os lados, todos se afastando. Respirou fundo, pensou em sua casa. Estaria sozinha, com sobras para comer e uma tarefa chata para fazer. Sozinha.

**futari warui koto nante  
**_Mas nós não faremos  
_**nani mo shitenai  
**_nada de desobediente juntos_

Virou para a rua à sua esquerda e andou, apressada, logo alcançando o amigo. Hitsugaya reconheceu os passos assim que os ouviu e virou-se, perplexo. Hinamori não o fitava, olhava apenas o chão, como se o mesmo estivesse colorido ou tivesse algo anormal naquela noite. Mas não, estava como sempre, somente com sua presença como adicional. Ele suspirou, assumindo uma feição mais suave.

"O que foi?"

"Faz tempo que não vou na sua casa." - Ela continuava a segurar sua bolsa com as duas mãos, firmemente.

"Está tarde."

Hinamori deu de ombros, olhando para o lado. Toushirou respirou fundo pela incontável vez - ele sempre fazia aquilo quando estava perto dela - e continuou seguindo seu caminho, apreensivo. A colegial apenas sorriu e passou a acompanhá-lo, um pouco trêmula. Não sabia exatamente porque estava fazendo aquilo, só iria atrapalhá-lo. Diferente dela, ele se formaria naquele ano, precisava estudar seriamente. Mas estava se sentindo tão sozinha ultimamente!

**watashi wa shigamitsuite  
**_Eu estarei agarrada a você  
_**anata wo ukeireru no  
**_E te deixarei no clima_

Chegaram a um pequeno prédio, somente de dois andares, mas com oito pequenos apartamentos no total. Ele morava no último, o mais distante de todos. A cada passo que davam em direção à porta, os corações batiam mais rápido. O ar frio da noite soprava forte, mas quem disse que eles eram capazes de sentí-lo? Hinamori transpirava, Hitsugaya não estava muito diferente.

Ele destrancou a porta marrom e abriu-a, deixando que a colegial entrasse primeiro. Ele acendeu as luzes e a garota foi envolta por uma nostalgia. Tudo estava do mesmo jeito que antes. Uma pequena mesa com vários livros empilhados ao lado da mesa, no canto do cômodo, do outro, uma porta com pia e fogão do lado da mesma. Se passasse por ali, veria o quarto do garoto, com um futon ao canto, uma guitarra jogada, cd's e mais livros empilhados em outro canto e a porta que levava para o pequeno banheiro verde. Pequeno, porém suficiente para o garoto viver.

"Sabe, não tem muita coisa para comer." - Hitsugaya falou, mechendo frustrado no armário localizado acima da pia.

"Sabia, você está passando fome!" - Hinamori virou para o mesmo, brava, deixando seus sapatos logo na entrada, assim como sua bolsa.

"Não estou não!" - Ele respondeu, emburrado. - "Meus bicos não me deixam passar fome. Eu só não sabia que você resolveria me visitar durante a noite, então não fiz compras hoje."

Hinamori abaixou a cabeça, se desculpando. Toushirou virou-se para a mesma e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, já que ela havia se sentado em frente a mesinha. Segurou o rosto da mesma com uma de suas mãos e forçou-a a fitá-lo. Sua pele era sedosa e cheirosa, ele bem sabia. Era viciado nela, naquela sensação. Era como um drogado, precisava sempre de uma dose para sobreviver. Não gostava nada de passar dias distante da mesma, porém, precisava trabalhar, ou nunca conseguiria sair daquele lugar.

**kimochi ga takabureba  
**_Se você se excitar  
_**soko wa nariyuki ne  
**_A coisa vai começar a ficar quente_

"Você não pode fazer isso comigo." - Ele falou, se aproximando perigosamente. Hinamori apenas arregalou seus olhos, nenhum som saiu de seus lábios entreabertos. Toushirou fechou seus olhos, passando o nariz sob a bochecha esquerda da menina, logo descendo para o pescoço, inalando aquele doce perfume. - "Você me descontrola."

**seifuku wo nugisute te  
**_Tire meu uniforme  
_**motto furachi na asobi wo shitai no  
**_Eu quero ser mais desobediente_

Hinamori subiu suas mãos sob os braços do rapaz, não eram de todo magros. Haviam também músculos, delineados, fortes, ótimos para se apertar, ela concluiu. Ele, em resposta, mordiscou o pescoço delicado, massageou-o com sua língua lentamente, parecia que lutava para se controlar. Estavam tão perto, o ar parecia tão abafado, quente... Momo soltou um gemido fraco, encolhendo os ombros e fechando os olhos, pendendo sua cabeça para trás.

"É perigoso ficar aqui hoje." - Hitsugaya sussurrou no ouvido da jovem, arrepiando-a toda, porém sem se afastar. Não conseguia.

"Eu não me importo." - Hinamori respondeu, puxando-o para mais perto, sua respiração sôfrega. Os olhos castanhos fitaram os verdes. - "Não tem ninguém me esperando em casa."

"Sozinha é mais seguro do que se ficar aqui." - Ele respondeu, com sua voz rouca, mordiscando a orelha de Momo logo em seguida. Ela soltou um suspiro.

**nani wo sarete mo ii wa  
**_Você pode fazer tudo o que quiser  
_**otona no tanoshimi shiritai  
**_Eu quero ter uma experiencia de prazer adulto_

"Shiro-chan!" - Foi tudo o que conseguiu murmurar, antes de puxá-lo para o chão, junto consigo mesma.

Hitsugaya amparou a queda com seus braços para não cair encima da mesma e sentir aquele corpo pequeno. Não que ele fosse grande, ambos possuiam a mesma estatura, mas para ele, Hinamori era um pequeno tesouro. Ela estava deitada no chão, o coque frouxo, um dos braços sob a barriga, a saia mostrando mais do que deveria. Ele, com as pernas jogadas entre as da mesma, os cotovelos apoiados sob os lados do corpo feminino. Seus quadris podiam quase se unir, mas Momo conseguia sentir algo _diferente_ ali embaixo.

Minutos, segundos se fitando, não sabiam dizer. Quando Hitsugaya finalmente atendeu as súplicas que Hinamori lhe passava pelos olhares, tomou seus lábios com volúpia, sentindo os delicados braços envolverem seu pescoço, os pequenos dedos acariciando sua nuca, arranhando-o levemente com as unhas. Uma de suas mãos subiu pela perna da morena, afastando mais ainda a saia de pregas. A outra, continuava impedindo o contato máximo entre os corpos.

**seifuku wo nugisute te  
**_Tire meu uniforme__  
_**motto furachi na asobi wo shitai no  
**_Eu quero ser mais desobediente  
_**suriru wo ajiwaitai  
**_Eu quero sentir o gosto dessa vibração_

Os dedos avançavam da nuca do garoto para a camisa do mesmo, desabotoando-a lentamente. As gravatas de ambos estavam jogadas em um canto, assim como a camisa do Toushirou logo se juntou a elas. Ele abandonou a perna da colegial e retirou o casaco escolar que ela usava, abrindo sua blusa logo em seguida. Hinamori pareceu recuar por um momento, mas não o parou. Ao contrário, arqueou levemente um dos ombros ao sentir os beijos e chupões sobre seu pescoço, tentando conter os suspiros.

Hitsugaya apenas parou os beijos para afastar completamente a blusa da garota e sorrir de canto ao ver Momo extremamente vermelha. Ela corria as mãos por seus braços, logo subindo para seu tórax e contornando os músculos. Aquilo causava arrepios gostosos, além de fisgadas incômodas na virilha. Ele beijou-a novamente e correu uma mão pelas costas magras, abrindo o fecho da peça íntima que ela usava. O sutiã rosa fora deixado de lado, permitindo que ele tivesse uma visão dos seios rosados. Eram pequenos, mas ainda sim tentadores.

"Ah!"

Hinamori mordeu o lábio inferior, gemendo ao sentir beijos por todo o seu colo. Hitsugaya beijava, lambia e mordia seus seios, com carinho e cuidado. Ele se sentia cada vez mais quente ao ouvir aquela voz doce, chamando seu nome, exclamando coisas que não compreendia. Ela era somente dele. Esbarrou seu quadril no da mesma e ela soltou uma exclamação ao sentir o tamanho do seu desejo. Levantou uma das pernas e enlaçou-o, não permitindo que continuasse com o corpo arqueado. Toushirou rosnou.

Ele voltou a beijá-la, enquanto retirava sua saia. Ela ajudou a retirar o cinto e ele, apressado, jogou suas calças para longe, voltando para o busto feminino, com mais desejo. Hinamori clamava seu nome, arqueava suas costas e acariciava os fios descoloridos. Ela arriscou descer suas mãos pelas costas do rapaz e tocou levemente no tecido da única peça preta que ele vestia, não se atrevendo a tirá-la.

Toushirou beijou a barriga branca, observando a delicada calcinha branca com rendas. A retirou sem pensar duas vezes e Momo fechou os olhos com força, diante da vergonha. Sentiu ser beijada novamente, o beijo abafando um gemido maior, proporcionado pelo contato dos dedos do rapaz em sua parte mais íntima. Ela estava em chamas. Em sua mente não lhe vinha mais nada, apenas que ela estava se entregando à ele e nada impediria. Seus pais? Provavelmente estariam, àquela hora, bebendo o décimo copo de café enquanto resolviam equações matemáticas em um computador.

Não aguentando mais aquela tortura, deliciando-se com a pele rosada e recebendo delicados carinhos, ele retirou a última peça restante e ficou completamente nu, assim como ela. Suas costas deveriam estar vermelhas, assim como seu tórax, resultantes dos arranhões e beliscões que a menina lhe dava, apenas explorando seu corpo. Ele fitou os olhos castanhos novamente e a abraçou, colando seus quadris.

**saredo joshikou sei yo  
**_Mas eu sou uma colegial  
_**nanika (nanika)  
**_Então se algo (algo)  
_**atte mo  
**_Acontecer  
_**dounika naru wa yo  
**_Eu serei expulsa_

"Shiro-chan..." - Hinamori chamou, beijando e mordiscando o pescoço do garoto, uma de suas pernas ainda enlaçada às dele.

Ele sabia que era o momento. Com movimentos leves, começou a penetrá-la. Momo gemeu de dor, seus olhos fechados fortemente. Ela era forte, aguentaria a dor, sempre aguentara. Depois de tudo, sabia, viria somente o prazer. Depois que sentiu que ela começava a se acostumar, aprofundou as entocadas, atento a cada som que Hinamori exclamava. Assim que se acostumou com a sensação, esta deixando de ser incômoda, acompanhou-o naquela estranha dança, misturando o suor de ambos, colando ainda mais os corpos, arrancando exclamações de prazer das bocas.

Um raio atingiu seu corpo em cheio. Ela gemeu alto, ofegante, enquanto sentia Toushirou ainda penetrá-la, mas logo atingindo seu ápice, assim como ela. Saiu de dentro da mesma cansado, beijando-a novamente. Hinamori sorriu levemente, sendo abraçada fortemente. Estava cansada e suada, deitada em um tatame frio, mas não ligava. Ele estava ali com ela, sorrindo discretamente, porém um sorriso magnífico em sua opinião.

"Tem certeza que quer ir pra casa?"

Momo balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo, aconchegando-se nos braços do garoto e fechando seus olhos, produzindo um som que ele podia jurar que se assemelhava a um gato ronronando. A partir daquele momento, ela pertencia somente a ele.

"Quando se sentir sozinha novamente, sabe onde pode me encontrar." - Ele murmurou, depositando um pequeno beijo na testa de Momo, depois de afastar os fios de cabelo.

Hinamori não respondeu, simplesmente não precisava. Ele sempre estaria de braços abertos, assim como ela, um para saciar a solidão do outro. O mundo era uma coisa muito estranha, ela concluía. Vivia entediada em sua casa, sozinha, vendo seus pais somente no domingo. Ela estava na escola quando eles voltavam para casa e chegava depois que os mesmos partiam novamente para o trabalho, era uma vida difícil. Ainda sim, se sentia bem. Aquele garoto de cabelos brancos sempre estenderia sua mão e a afastaria daquele cômodo escuro e vazio, para um aconchegante e prazeroso, ela sabia.

**Fim.**

* * *

**Uau, Não creio que escrevi isso. Culpa dos meus amigos que poluíram minha mente. Maaas, não tinha visto aqui no site, nenhum hentai em português desse casal. Eu tentei fazer com que não ficasse vulgar, mas nunca se sabe.**

**Niika, essa fic é pra você, eu espero que goste viu!**

**Reviews por favor, quero muito saber a opinião de quem ler. Ainda mais que essa fic me deixou com uma sensação estranha, não sei se gostei dela ou não.**

**Kissus**


End file.
